


Diamond/钻石

by iris242x (lokiikol)



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, 政客组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/pseuds/iris242x
Summary: 塞萨尔四十岁生日的时候，他的情人给他准备了一份特殊的生日礼物。On Cesar's fortieth birthday, his lover prepared him a special gift.
Relationships: César Gaviria/Eduardo Sandoval
Kudos: 9
Collections: Serenata de Amor





	Diamond/钻石

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renata Lord (snowlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/gifts).

> 故事发生在 1987年Cesar 40岁生日的时候，他那时候担任财政部的部长，而爱德华多是部长的私人秘书。前情见Snowlight的《Lunacy》，讲到了在月光的撩拨下，孤男寡男再难自持的故事。  
The story happened in 1987 on his fortieth birthday, when Cesar went back to Pereira for his birthday party. Cesar was the Minister of Finance at the time and Eduardo his private secretary. If you are curious how these two became lovers, see Lunacy. 
> 
> The story is gifted to Renata Lord (snowlight) for sailing this ship with me and for doing superb research on this cp. She has done a comprehensive (and ongoing) review of Colombian Newspapers and some important field studies (e.g. a visit to the U.N. and checking out microforms from the 1990s in New York Public Library). Kudos to Renata, an excellent researcher and even better porn writer

CP：Cesar/Eduardo 塞萨尔·加维里亚/爱德华多·桑多瓦尔 政客组

天空中乌云密布，远方传来闷闷的几声雷声，雨点噼噼啪啪地砸在财政部外的岗亭屋檐上，让这场雨更加威严。这样的天气在三月的波哥大很少见，塞萨尔从财政部的长廊走出来，他提着公文包，撑起一把伞，走向办公院子另一面的停车坪。

  
阿方索把车门打开，撑着伞将塞萨尔让进车里。车灯在雨中划出两圈光柱来，在波哥大宽敞的道路上照得很远。几辆在附近等候的车在雨中有序地跟上塞萨尔的车，车队护着年轻的哥伦比亚财政部部长一路穿过熙熙攘攘的商业区，往波哥大的机场去了。  
“桑多瓦尔先生在机场等您。”阿方索熟练地用食指勾起左转的转向灯。  
几辆汽车一起往左转去，塞萨尔静静坐在后座看着窗外的雨，说了一声“知道了”。这位部长不多话，日常里甚至可以用阴郁来形容，可你只要看到过他褐色的眼睛，就会从中看到善意——不是针对哪个人的特殊善待，而是某种在政客身上罕见的抽象的善意。  
机场离财政部并不远，这就可以听见远远飞机起飞的声音了，“部长先生，生日快乐。”  
阿方索从驾驶座向后递了一张卡片。  
塞萨尔接过卡片，上面写的是长命百岁之类的祝福。  
他笑了笑，倾身向前伸手拍了拍阿方索的肩膀，“谢谢你，阿方索。”  
他看了看这跟了他十几年的司机的侧脸，阿方索有着舵手一般敏锐的判断力和专注力，他熟悉波哥大城里的每一条大街小巷，知晓每一条雨天容易济水的街道，和容易堵车因为有孩子们奔跑的小巷。他知道十几条不同的送塞萨尔回府邸或去财政部的路线。他的脸上有一道浅浅的疤痕，这让这个沉默寡言的中年人看起来更不近人情——塞萨尔喜欢这样的淡漠，毕竟，谁能保证太热络的司机不会在茶余饭后聊起这财政部长的闲话呢？  
“阿方索，你上次生日怎么过的？”塞萨尔问道，似乎只是随便找个话题聊聊。  
“为您开车。”阿方索回答。  
塞萨尔对这回答有点失望，“你应该请假休息一天。”  
“我不放心。桑多瓦尔先生也不放心，他会要自己开车载您，可他太年轻，刹车太快容易伤车。”  
塞萨尔听到桑多瓦尔的急躁被司机点名批评，心情莫名地就好了起来。  
“告诉我，阿方索，那你收到生日礼物了吗？”  
“我妻子给我织了一件毛衣，我们去了商业区，然后我给她买了枚绿宝石戒指。”塞萨尔想起自己柜子里还有其他人送来的一些首饰，这些东西他一般留给夫人安娜保管。安娜会给它们估值，再分门别类放在保险柜里，方便将来回礼。  
塞萨尔想，过了这么多年的进化，人类还是喜欢这些亮闪闪的小石头，就好像鸟儿求偶的时候回叼来耀眼的小石头。  
正说着，他看到远远的停机坪的大灯的光照下，几个撑着伞的人影。  
“桑多瓦尔先生在那等您。”  
站在最前面的可不就是爱德华多，他虽然撑着伞，可因为在和旁边的人说话，半个身子都露在伞外。  
“塞萨尔，”他大步走过来到车边拉开车门，“阿方索，辛苦你了。”爱德华多矮下身对驾驶室里的司机道谢。 他紧接着对塞萨尔汇报，“时间太紧，去佩雷拉的客机最后一班已经飞了。我这边协商好了，我们用这里一架刚执行完公务的飞机。”  
塞萨尔想说什么，可是雨点顺着爱德华多的鬓角滑下来，爱德华多接着说，“这次我们在佩雷拉也有公务，所以征用这架飞机也是执行公务。”  
当然，爱德华多都查过了，一切都是稳妥的。  
“现在雨有点大，但能见度还行，不影响起飞，保险起见，我们在机舱再等一会儿。”爱德华多继续说。塞萨尔站在他身边，被他护着送上飞机。  
塞萨尔坐下来，从公文包里拿出本书来。一旦靠上飞机的座椅，他就稍微放松下来，目光在书页上飘了几行，还是重新停在在驾驶舱钻出钻进的爱德华多身上。他个子高，每次进出机舱门都得弯着腰，可这时候的爱德华多眼里是闪亮的，这个前飞行员显然很喜欢这样亲近飞机的机会。  
机舱门关上了，爱德华多也似乎终于打点好一切，回到了塞萨尔身边，十分谨慎地四周看了一眼，低下头很快地在财政部长的耳边说了一句，“生日快乐。”  
塞萨尔拉住他的手，把一方手绢塞到他手里。  
“你身上都湿了，可别生病。”  
年轻的部长秘书不以为然一笑，好像代表自己的免疫系统对这问候表示不满，可他什么也没说，只是在对面的座位上坐下来。他侧头看了眼塞萨尔，又是一笑。  
“怎么了？”塞萨尔问。  
“没什么。”飞机上只有他们两个人，机组的人也已经进了驾驶舱。“想再看几眼三十几的塞萨尔。”  
塞萨尔无奈摇了摇头。  
他不是个多愁善感的人，何况四十岁对于一个政治家来说，可不才是花样年华。当然，在二十八岁的爱德华多眼里，他大概是“老人”了吧？他努力想想起自己二十八岁的时候，那时候已经是佩雷拉市长的他，常和一堆以叔伯辈自居的政客生意人打交道。塞萨尔从那时起就常常故作老成，到现在十几年过去，反倒不觉得沧桑。  
爱德华多用手绢擦着额角卷发，他有些兴奋地讲，“马上就要回佩雷拉了，你一定很想见到家人们吧。上次回去得是半年前了？”那次爱德华多没有跟去，留在波哥大应付杂事。这是他第一次去佩雷拉，这个多山的城市，也是塞萨尔长大的地方。  
塞萨尔眯着眼把视线转回面前那本书上，却一个字也没看进去，反而在脑海里梳理着佩雷拉的种种关系。  
说到佩雷拉就不得不提起加维里亚家，这个实力雄厚的家族的传统是务实。于是塞萨尔的四十岁生日被理所当然的办成了一场“家宴”，一场重要的各界“朋友”的聚会。  
身居要津的塞萨尔不敢自大，他在波哥大的位置要站稳，更要巩固这个他曾任市长的城市的支持。  
飞机正起飞，爱德华多却打了个喷嚏，有点狼狈地从自己口袋里掏出一张手帕。  
“把西服脱了，”塞萨尔看着他。  
把出行的一切打点妥善的财政部秘书，头脑灵活，干练得很，让塞萨尔不用分心担心自己的行程。可这家伙又很无能，打把伞也不会把自己遮好。  
爱德华多看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的，也不知道是不是打喷嚏的缘故，他左右看了看，偷偷坐到塞萨尔身边，在他鬓角上亲了一下。  
爱德华多的唇很凉，大约是在雨中站了那样久的缘故。  
“别担心，起飞和降落的时候飞行员是不会出舱门的。”他说。  
塞萨尔摇摇头，把爱德华多的手握紧在自己手中。他压低声音，“你该不会想就这样一个吻把我打发了？”  
“当然不敢，我有惊喜留给你。”爱德华多看着他舔了舔嘴唇，眨了眨眼。  
塞萨尔觉得自己果然还是没老，不然怎么被这么一眨眼逗得心脏漏跳一拍。  
他把目光转回那一本一直当摆设的书，“今晚可能要被灌酒了。佩雷拉人的热情你还没领教过，你有什么惊喜不如先告诉我。”  
爱德华多又打了个喷嚏，因此立刻远离塞萨尔，“不不不，”他摆着手说，“现在时间还没到！”语气出乎意料的坚持。  
“但我觉得你会喜欢的。”他说得很自信，同时又毫不掩饰地看了一眼塞萨尔，不是平时在办公室里克制的扫视，而是在卧室里贪婪地看穿着浴袍的塞萨尔时候的迷恋。  
塞萨尔一笑，不知又第几次把目光转回到那本半个字也没看进去的书本上。

*

佩雷拉盛大的宴会持续了整个晚上，塞萨尔最主要的目标基本完成。快到凌晨的时候，客人们纷纷告辞，他和安娜站在门厅处向来客道别。他的父亲和母亲早已歇下了，这下人走得差不多了，塞萨尔也松了松领带。  
“你喝得不少？”安娜问他。  
塞萨尔笑了笑，“还行。”他对自己的酒量有着完美的认知，更何况这场以他的名字举办的宴会并不是个他可以放松的场合。他没有见到胡安，这是唯一的遗憾，这位银行家表兄说会晚些单独打电话给他，而现在必须离开哥伦比亚去秘鲁出差。这很正常，重要的人不讲究繁文缛节。  
安娜递给塞萨尔一张卡片，上面是蜡笔画的乱七八糟的图案，打开来里面的字迹就稍微好辨认了一点。  
“这是什么？”  
“孩子们送给你的。”西蒙和玛莉亚帕斯才几岁，塞萨尔不和妻儿们住在一起，因此也很少见到他们。  
“他们在哪？”  
安娜耸了耸肩，“他们还在波哥大，但要我把卡片带来今天给你。”  
塞萨尔轻轻笑了声。“画得真丑。至少这下不用担心她会长大成为艺术家。”  
安娜斜眼看了他一眼，“你真是个混蛋啊，祝你继续混蛋下去，长命百岁。”说罢拉着长裙慢慢走开。  
安娜是个绝佳的拍档，一直都是。  
*  
塞萨尔静静坐在草地上，看远处的仆人忙着收拾宴会场地，乐队还在奏着缓慢的曲子，在这一片树林中回荡。  
加维里亚家的主宅在山中的一片树林里，它被隐藏得很好，只有在阳光透过层层阔叶照射下来的时候，又恰好在阳光之下。它就像一座城堡，被自然钟爱着。  
塞萨尔在这里长大，被教会克制和野心，刻薄和信任。他四周看了看，这太过熟悉的地方让他恍如回到了少年时代。可还有件事让他放不下心来，他不愿意承认，他还是咬了那样简单的一支钩。  
该死的，爱德华多到底给他准备了什么惊喜？  
他好像十岁的孩童，沉不住气地问同桌会不会来自己的生日派对。  
塞萨尔叹了口气，爱德华多这家伙。有的时候天使一样的乖顺听话，有的时候却跟恶魔一样充满诱惑。

*  
塞萨尔找到爱德华多的时候，年轻的秘书正在塞萨尔的小楼的回廊里饶有兴致地漫步。  
“他们叫我不要管你，我问什么那个大胡子就叫我别多管……说回到家就一切放心。塞萨尔，我势单力薄，没法在你的地盘跟你忠心的家人们竞争，为你鞍前马后啊。”爱德华多笑着说。他手里拿着杯香槟。  
塞萨尔笑了，“怎么了，你不怕被抢工作吗？”  
“我的工作这么辛苦，又没有加班补贴，部长应该看紧手下人才才是。”这家伙大放厥词。“我刚刚在四周逛了一下，见到你爷爷了。”  
塞萨尔一愣。  
“你说什么？”  
加维里亚家的老爷子赫克托·加维里亚自从去年害了伤风后，元气大伤，已经不太出来见客了。塞萨尔这次回来，早安排了明早在老爷子精神好的时候去探视一下。塞萨尔并不期待这会面，可体面对于加维里亚家来说是至为重要的，作为长孙他得好好扮演这个角色。  
爱德华多笑得很无辜，“我很早就想去拜会了。”他似乎很得意，继续侃侃而谈，因而没有注意到塞萨尔脸上一闪而过的阴云。“他们本想拦住我，我故意沉着脸不说话，有个女仆说我是‘先生从中央带来的人，’我就大摇大摆去觐见了。”  
他见塞萨尔不说话接着讲，“我去跟加维里亚先生说，谢谢他的辩论奖学金。全法律系就一个，给我拿到了。我带着姐姐们去大吃了一顿——你知道吗为了争这个奖学金，几个法律系的老朋友到现在还在背后说我坏话呢！”  
塞萨尔今天四十岁了，在政界摸爬滚打快二十年，跟把大学生活说得跟昨天一样的爱德华多现在实在是生出些距离感来。还有老加维里亚——塞萨尔心里又泛起些苦涩，总觉得这次带爱德华多来他家乡是个错误。  
“他说什么了？”塞萨尔看似不经意地问。  
爱德华多耸了耸肩，“老先生睡着了什么也没说。”  
塞萨尔松了口气。  
爱德华多眼里的塞萨尔，是塞萨尔想让他见到的样子。  
可佩雷拉的塞萨尔——佩雷拉有太多他想遗忘却因为种种原因无法分割的过往，可至少爱德华多，在波哥大遇见的爱德华多从来不曾是他那部分生活的一部分。他突然想回波哥大，回到他和爱德华多两人的公寓。他是他自己，在爱德华多身边。  
爱德华多意识到他的失神，“怎么了？”  
塞萨尔用手指抵住眉心，叹了口气，“我累了。”  
他似乎是笃定回廊附近没人，轻轻把头靠在了爱德华多的肩膀上。  
他一向精力充沛，在财政部做税务改革的时候没日没夜地和爱德华多一起加班，一夜只睡四五小时。可每次在这样需要八面玲珑的场合过后，他都会有片刻的疲惫。他想静静靠在爱德华多身边，一个字也不说。  
爱德华多垂下眼睫，手在裤袋里搜了一搜又放回原位。  
“爱德华多，”他感觉到塞萨尔的手从后面搂住了他的腰，“你喜欢这里吗？”  
爱德华多侧过脸看了一眼塞萨尔，熟练地用手去摸塞萨尔的后背，不出意料地感觉到西服下略微紧绷的肌肉。他把手里的香槟递给塞萨尔，“你不高兴？”  
塞萨尔没有回答。  
他只是觉得有点复杂，而这个夜晚，他不需要像平时那个完美的政客那样将感情迅速拆分归类。他可以靠着爱德华多的肩膀，在他长大的佩雷拉的星空下忧伤一会会。他可以叫他年轻的情人着急，忧心，再笨拙地安慰他。

*

“可我还没把礼物给你。”爱德华多略带抱怨地说。他时时刻刻都和塞萨尔在一起，好不容易偷空跑出去，在波哥大商业区的店铺里挑迷了眼。售货员每次提起他“幸运的情人”爱德华多都会不自觉地笑起来，他英俊迷人，售货员也格外殷勤。他摸着裤袋里的小小物件，一直想等一个只有他们俩的浪漫时刻拿出礼物，他想塞萨尔看着他笑眯眯地说喜欢，他想塞萨尔靠在他怀里充满喜悦地端详那礼物，他想塞萨尔赞美他的眼光……他不清楚自己期盼的到底是什么。也许塞萨尔会讨厌它，将它束之高阁。哦，不，塞萨尔当然不会表现出来，他会完美地敬上一个让人无法抗拒的谎言，让受骗者比他更加急切地将谎言囫囵吞下。  
爱德华多通常很擅长分辨塞萨尔的谎言——当他看起来分外真诚的时候，他总在掩盖什么。可这一次爱德华多太希望塞萨尔能喜欢这礼物。  
爱德华多侧头看了看塞萨尔，星光洒在他的额头上，让这政客有了一丝的安静，他微微合着眼，睫毛搭在眼睑，和鼻梁下的阴影连成一片。他薄薄的嘴唇微微抿着，这让爱德华多很想撬开他的唇，好好地亲吻今天的寿星。  
这样的日子爱德华多习惯了，虽然时刻能看到彼此，但真能属于彼此的时间寥寥无几——尤其是在这样还有社交应酬的日子。他是塞萨尔的私人秘书，他亲手为塞萨尔制定的行程，因此也就没有立场去抱怨这眼看凌晨十二点，却都没有几分钟私人的时间。  
塞萨尔侧靠着他的肩，气息很热。他感到塞萨尔侧过脸来，用嘴唇吻了他的脖子。他早些时候松开了领带，这让对方有可乘之机，轻轻用舌头扫过了他的喉结。塞萨尔的短发磨蹭着他的下颚，痒得让他心痒难耐。  
“塞萨尔，”爱德华多轻轻喊。  
塞萨尔轻轻地咬了一下他的脖子，这激得爱德华多一缩，他警觉地看了看四周。“会有人来的。”  
这句口是心非的抗拒显然并没有被塞萨尔放在眼里，塞萨尔用手环住爱德华多的脖子，将他拉过来，“别担心，仆人不来这里。”  
和任何有稍有历史的名门望族一样，加维里亚家秘密不少。在这庄园里，不少地方是仆人不得靠近的，塞萨尔住的小楼就是其中之一。  
“可是……”爱德华多回吻了塞萨尔，那双唇太迷人，而他喝过的香槟又太香甜，这都让这个吻无法抗拒。  
塞萨尔略略张着嘴，不知道是由于刚刚的亲吻还是之前的酒，他脸颊有些泛红。  
“嘿，”塞萨尔的额头抵着他的额头，“今天可是我生日。就依着我不行吗？”  
他今天说了很多客套话，可现在把生日当借口抛出来当论据在情人这里寻求特殊对待，立马就奏效了。爱德华多眨了眨眼，似乎终于说服自己了，他望着塞萨尔，眼里无限温情足够让塞萨尔沉溺其中。他把塞萨尔推到更深的阴影之中，一只手在塞萨尔身后扶住他的腰，又侧头轻轻地含住了他的耳垂。  
这是塞萨尔分外敏感的地方，在情人温热的唇舌逗弄下，他很快就气喘吁吁地把自己向爱德华多贴得更紧。他是多渴望爱德华多的身体啊。  
这下他觉得爱德华多说得对，他们早该上楼的。  
塞萨尔把环住爱德华多的右手缩回了，它开始不满足现状，开始在爱德华多的腰上摸索，把衬衣下摆统统从西裤里扯了出来，可就在它向下摸索的时候，却突然被爱德华多捉住了手腕。  
爱德华多断开那个吻，“等一下，”他有些狼狈地说，不许塞萨尔的手接近他的裤带。他把塞萨尔的手拉到自己唇边亲了一下，然后从裤子里掏出一个小盒子来。  
“别忘了你的礼物，部长先生。”  
他打开那个盒子，从里面掏出一枚小小的东西，放进塞萨尔手心里。  
“生日快乐！”  
塞萨尔睁大眼睛，他的领子乱成一团，他看了看手中的小小的东西，赫然是一枚耳钉。  
他把这亮闪闪的小配件拿到眼前，在回廊的壁灯下仔细看了一眼，一颗钻石安然嵌在耳钉顶部，样式简洁。  
爱德华多坐在一旁的门栏上，他拉过凯撒握着耳钉的手，仰望着塞萨尔。“我爱你，塞萨尔。”  
塞萨尔笑了，那笑起先听起来有些像是不屑一顾的嘲笑，爱德华多把他当什么人了？二十出头的情侣吗？喜欢珠光宝气的小姑娘吗？  
可塞萨尔看着这颗切割规整的宝石，他将它拿起来，放在爱德华多唇边。他有多少年没用过这东西了。  
他早该知道，爱德华多对他左耳的那个耳洞一直分外的好奇——他编过很多故事来骗他——小时候被外婆哄去打的耳洞，大学时候和狐朋狗友打赌输了的代价——可事实是他在乔治城喝醉了后在一句不知谁的“你看起来真美”的赞美下做了一个错误的决定。那时候他没有在乎，想着它大概会慢慢愈合长拢。  
爱德华多在他耳边说，“戴上给我看”。  
塞萨尔摇摇头，把耳钉塞回情人手里，他没有错过爱德华多转瞬即逝的失望表情。四十岁的哥伦比亚财政部部长拍了拍他私人秘书的肩膀，“上楼去吧。”  
他说，“上去你给我戴。”  
他拉着爱德华多的手，他们手心贴着手心，中间只有那一枚小小的耳钉。

  
*  
塞萨尔脱掉西服外套在沙发上坐下来，他的鬓角剪得很整齐，露出完美的耳垂。爱德华多在他身边半跪下来，浅蓝色的眼睛望着塞萨尔，“我像是在要跟你求婚。”  
“可我不会做饭也不会持家。”塞萨尔开着玩笑。事实上他常常做早饭，喂饱他没吃早饭习惯的情人。  
“长得好看就够了，”爱德华多把耳钉扣从耳钉上取下来。他注意到每次他赞美塞萨尔的长相，塞萨尔都会罕见地羞赧地弯一弯眼角。  
塞萨尔当然是好看的，他从小到大常被人夸长得端正英俊，他自己也心知肚明。可那和被爱人崇拜赞美又怎能一样，更何况爱德华多在称赞塞萨尔这方面有着恬不知耻的天赋。再加上他的真诚，杀伤力常常难以估量。  
爱德华多把那枚耳钉凑近塞萨尔的耳垂，然而刚刚被他舔湿的耳垂有些滑，让耳钉的针找不到入口。  
爱德华多没有给人戴过耳环，他没想过这件事情会是如此艰难。他侧过来让灯光能更好地打在塞萨尔的侧脸上，可那枚耳钉却滑开了，好像失去了方向。  
塞萨尔安静等他，只听到耳边爱德华多的呼吸声。  
他觉得耳垂一阵刺痛，不自觉皱了皱眉。  
“弄疼你了？“爱德华多关切地问，他开口的时候吸了口气，就在塞萨尔耳边。  
塞萨尔说没有。他不敢摇头，却远远看着房间另一侧的穿衣镜，那里面爱德华多正半跪着，手指在他耳后摸索。他将耳钉从塞萨尔薄薄的耳垂中穿过，从后面把耳钉扣顶上。  
这个简单的动作，却好像有了什么神奇的仪式感。  
爱德华多看着塞萨尔，耳边的那一枚钻石让他散发出让人难以描述的吸引力。塞萨尔长得端正英俊，可平时他更想让自己看起来自信可靠，而不是英俊潇洒，更不是性感动人。这点缀却突然让他五官的美突出了出来，衬得他的鼻梁越发秀气，眼睛越发深邃，而薄唇也充满诱惑。  
摄人心魄。  
爱德华多看着他，忽然就忘了呼吸。  
“你真美。”  
他直白地说。  
塞萨尔看了眼镜中的自己，他年轻的时候胡闹起来确实是戴过耳环，可那是上辈子一样久远的事情了。在天主教的哥伦比亚，男人戴首饰，那是娘里娘气的标志，是侮辱人格的事情。  
可偏偏塞萨尔觉得爱德华多说得对，他这样真的很美。更重要的是，他在爱德华多眼里很美。这样的美给了他力量，他愿意把这样的自己展现在爱德华多的面前。  
有时候他想，他是不是让自己陷得太深了，这一场一年前开始的办公室恋情不仅没有消弭的迹象，反而愈演愈烈。愈演愈烈的不只是激情，而是其他的什么——他对爱德华多的依恋和依赖有时让他感到恐惧。就像今天，他在爱德华多说见到了他祖父的一瞬间，有了深深的不安。他害怕让爱德华多知道他不愿意提起的过去，他害怕失去爱德华多对他的爱和崇敬。恐惧是一个沉重的词。它是爱的背面。  
爱德华多望着他，蓝色的双眼里充满了温柔。塞萨尔看着这张俊美的脸，突然就觉得没有必要再抵抗下去。真相在伪装面前有着无上的力量。  
“我爱你，Bonito。”他说。【注1】  
爱德华多对他这句深情的表白却好像并不以为意。就好像他早知道，在这爱生根发芽，暮春而放的时候。现在塞萨尔将它讲出来，在爱德华多耳中，就好像一直被吟唱着的古老歌谣，他沉醉其中，却并不感到惊讶。  
“你喜欢吗？”爱德华多拉着他看着镜子中的他俩，轻轻吻了吻那颗塞萨尔耳垂上的钻石。  
“喜爱至极。”  
爱德华多满意地舔了舔下唇，他俯下身在凯撒耳边印下一吻，“那我现在能干今天的寿星了吗？”  
塞萨尔站起来，双手勾住爱德华多的脖子，“如你所愿。”  
那时候塞萨尔还不知道两年后他将会成为哥伦比亚最年轻的总统，又会在某天，在一场滂沱的大雨中，在总统府的花园里丢失了那一颗钻石。

注1. Bonito是爱称“美人”。


End file.
